Unexpected Loss
by JDH3
Summary: Two young Wolfen experience their first 'flip.' Amanda CatesOC TylerRuby mentioned. Want to know more? You'll just have to come on in and read...


**AUTHOR NOTE:** Okay, so here is my first ever Wolf Lake  
fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, and please review it  
if you do. I apologize in advance for any editing mistakes, I'm still getting the hang of uploading to this site after a long absence. This short tale introduces my original character, Rhett Koria, and some of his history within the pack. The story is set before the series when Tyler, Ruby and others are still teenagers.

**Author:** JD  
**Rating:** PG-13 just to be safe  
**Type:** Angst

**DISCLAIMER:** Wolf Lake is owned by CBS, UPN, and others  
who are not me, so don't sue. In this story, I only  
own Rhett and nothing else!

**UNEXPECTED LOSS.**

Rhett Koria leaned against a tall tree, his gaze locked with that of Amanda Cates, sister of Ruby Cates. He and Amanda had been friends since they were mere pups, and now both were approaching their first 'flip.' Both the young Wolfen were nervous about their first flip, but neither admitted it to the other. Flipping was a right of passage for Wolfen, and both Rhett and Amanda were looking forward to the day when they would become full fledged members of their pack.

"Do you think it will be as painful as the others say?" Amanda asked in a small voice.

Rhett turned his gaze out to the forest, his mind wondering to thoughts of 'runs' he'd dreamed of since he was little. "Probably, but you'll make it through," he answered, sincerely.

"A lot don't survive," Amanda reminded him.

"You're the Alpha's daughter, that means you've got good genes," Rhett assured Amanda. "Me, on the other hand..." He trailed off, clearly worried about his own chances of surviving.

"Just because you're not as big as the others..."

"I'm downright scrawny, Amanda!" Rhett interrupted. "Even my parents don't really think I'll survive the change," he lamented.

"Well, you know what they say, don't you?" Amanda quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

"What's that?" Rhett asked, clearly confused.

"Never underestimate the little guy because he's got the most to prove," she said with an encouraging smile.

"I hope you're right," he said, a small smile creeping onto his own lips.

"I know I am," Amanda replied, her own smile growing wide. "C'mon, Rhett, lets head back to the dinner now. I promised Ruby we'd meet her and Tyler for a late lunch," she explained.

"Sure thing," he agreed. "After all, I gotta keep my strength up for the change, now don't I?"

"Of course," Amanda nodded as she and Rhett began to walk out of the forest.

THREE WEEKS LATER:...

Rhett Koria, now in wolf form, let out a long, sorrowful howl. This couldn't be real, he thought to himself. He was the weak one, the one not fit to be clan! Below him, members of the Cates family and others participated in a funeral ceremony as old as the Wolfen themselves. His heart ached with such intensity he thought it might shatter into a million pieces right there and then. The service ended and Amanda was laid to rest in her grave, leaving Rhett alone, or so he wished.

Tyler Creed, in human form, approached Rhett, a sneer on his face. "Looks like your female didn't quite measure up," he remarked, absently. "Guess she really wasn't her sister's equal after all," he added.

Rhett growled deep in his throat, his teeth bared for all to see.

Tyler just laughed, his own eyes now flashing gold. "Don't push your luck, boy. I could rip out your throat without breaking a sweat, and we both know it. If it wasn't for your parents hiding you away, Willard Cates would have never given you as much time as you had to change. How long was it? I heard you went days before you fully flipped? Even now, people say that each time you change you risk killing yourself."

With a great deal of effort, Rhett shifted back into human form. "Doesn't matter how I survived, Tyler, just that I did. And one day, I'll be coming for you," he vowed, his eyes flashing gold.

Tyler took in Rhett's skinny form and nearly doubled  
over in laughter. Rhett Koria had medium length, unruly brown hair, blue eyes, and a build no male would envy. He couldn't seriously believe that he would ever be a challenge to a future Alpha like himself? It didn't matter anyway, Tyler thought. He would kill Rhett Koria eventually, it was in the best interests of the pack that only the strongest survived to breed.

"Stay out of my way, Rhett, and you might live a while longer," Tyler advised. "Push me or refuse to submit, and I'll tear your throat out the first time you show up at the lake," he warned with a low growl.

"You have always been bigger than me, stronger to, but never tougher," Rhett retorted. "Somewhere down the road, we'll settle this," Rhett promised as he shifted back into wolf form and vanished into the deeper woods.

Tyler watched him go, his mind unconcerned by Rhett's threat. If the runt wanted a fight, he would be happy to oblige, but later. Right now, Ruby was his priority, his only concern. She was growing somewhat distant, and he didn't know why. But in the end, he knew Ruby would have no choice but to except him as her mate. Yes, Tyler thought, everything was going as he planned. Walking away from Amanda Cates' grave site, Tyler knew that his path to becoming pack Alpha would have to go through Rhett Koria, and he smiled at the thought.

THE END.

Feedback please!:)


End file.
